The Eyes of the Heart
by master-3pper
Summary: *Chapter2 is up*Shaoran left Japan to run their family business. Unfortunately for Shaoran, he is forced to get married to Meilin, when he turns 17. Sakura+Shaoran and some Tomoyo and Eriol.
1. Chapter 1

The Eyes of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
Summary: Shaoran left Japan to run their family business. Unfortunately for Shaoran, he is forced to get married to Meilin, when he turns 17. Sakura+Shaoran and some Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Chapter I  
  
2 years ago  
  
"Nurses what is the condition of our patient?" the emergency doctor asked "Sir she's around 15 years old. she's also hit by the car according to the witness." the head nurse said calmly. "I think she is having a head trauma and internal bleeding. Let us send her to the operating room as soon as possible!"  
  
Many voices shouting and attaching some gadgets to me. Why? "What's happening to me?" she said but no voice came out of her tiny mouth. Yeah, I remember what happened there is this accident and . where is Tomoyo. Is she all right? I hope she is. I will just close my eyes and asked them what happened to her later when I wake up.  
  
(( Present ((  
  
"Hey Meilin, why did you bring me to this theater, didn't I told you I don't want to watch any plays especially in this place, remember!" said Shaoran trying to escape her strong grip.  
  
"No you won't escape this time, First you requested not to go to the park then this no way I'm letting you go you're just wasting our early wedding trip that your father gave us!" Meilin said trying to convince Shaoran.  
  
"HEY! This is not my idea to have fun! To have a trip here in Japan, so please let me go."  
  
"Wait! It is only minutes before the show start. I promise if this is a mess we will go!" Meilin hold his hand just in time before he totally escaped.  
  
He let go of her hand immediately "Ok deal" he reaches his hand for her to shake formally.  
  
"Yeah deal. Now seat and wait patiently ok" she pointed to the chair next to her.  
  
He seated patiently, the curtains risen and that signaled that the show started. The actress at the middle slowly acts out the part of sleeping beauty. Her back was facing the audience because she bowed to her mother and father, the king and the queen. When she turns around Shaoran noticed the beauty of the actress and examined her face even he is far away from the stage he can see that it is Sakura.  
  
Is that Sakura on the stage? Yeah I remember she mention to me when we are still together that she wants to act, to be a famous actress. She is still good at it, I remember when she is still my sleeping beauty. She is always late when rehearsing and practicing her lines for the play. I wonder if she is still like that my sweet little card captor. I think she still hates me for what happened. Ah never mind, she still don't understand what happened but I still love her. Love? Me Shaoran Li love somebody?  
  
His thoughts we interrupted by Meilin when she slowly hit his stomach with her elbow. "Hey Shaoran, Isn't that Sakura? Lets talk to her later when we attend the reception. Please?" pleading in her voice Shaoran slowly nods. Yes I can talk to her later. Wait who's that guy the one who played the role of the prince. Is that the other guy? Does she really love him. I think so 'cause he kissed her like she is the last thing in this world. I hope she is happy, if she is. I would be just happy for her.  
  
The show ended with a lot of questions in Shaoran's head. The prince gave Sakura beautiful flowers after the show and gave her a kiss on the cheek and they both bowed gracefully. Shaoran is still staring at the dropped curtain. He couldn't believe what he witnessed and decided that this is going to be a long, confusing day.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this is a short one anyway this is my first chapter and my first fic. Please review. Please and I will gladly continue this story if I receive more than 20 reviews. Hahahaha. So please press that button below and submit one. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. Anyway the park that I am referring to last chapter is the Tomoeda Park (I forgot the name when I wrote the first chap.). If you saw the CCS Movie2, it's the place where Sakura is about to tell Syaoran that she loves him that is one of reasons why he didn't like to go to that place. Thank you to my reviewers. To the others who didn't review because of some setting problem, I'm sorry if this story didn't accept anonymous review anyway this is my first fan fic. Please review I really appreciate my reviewers.  
  
The Eyes of the Heart  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Meilin, I feel kind a strange. I think that there is a Sakura card in this theater." Syaoran said while looking around the place.  
  
"Of course, there is." Meilin replied in a teasing manner.  
  
"How did you know you don't even have magic and you can't even sense auras," Syaoran looked at her dumbly.  
  
Meilin hit him and said, "Where is your stupid brain left. Come on I will help you find it".  
  
"Stop it I got it glued on my head and I am not joking!" he yelled  
  
"Ok but you guess why"  
  
"We don't have time we will miss the reception"  
  
" Really I thought I will start after two hours. Ok I give up, Obviously Sakura is in here and she always bring her cards" She said in a tone a matter of fact.  
  
"Dummy, I sensed that the card is being used right now"  
  
"Stupid, I don't really know about Sakura cards. Remember I don't have any powers. How could you easily believe me"  
  
"Come on there is a best way to solve this is by using my Rashin Board. We are so lucky that I accidentally placed it inside my bag ", he said while finding his Rashin Board.  
  
"Is the Rashin Board only for Clow cards not Sakura cards", she said curiously  
  
He raised his Rashin Board and laugh "Hahaha stupid it can also detect Sakura cards because both have the same power only the owner and the name is the difference"  
  
"Ah I see but I will attract many people I think it would be better if we ask Sakura if she felt it to or is she using one today" Pulling him to the main entrance but this time he let her lead him to the reception.  
  
In the Reception  
  
Syoaran and Meilin search for Sakura. They saw her sitting at the small table at the corner. 'Why is she acting like she isn't Sakura. First she is not sociable, Second didn't approach us and she is kind a quiet.' He thought but shook his thoughts 'Maybe she is changed after our break up'  
  
He left Meilin in their table and went to talk to Sakura. When he is 5 feet away from her, Sakura's face is in great shock. She suddenly stands up and said "Syaoran nice to see you again. I didn't know you enjoy theater plays". It is obvious the way she looks at him that she is nervous and didn't know what to say. Syaoran look at her suspiciously 'The Sakura card's aura is stronger in this side maybe it is better to ask her.  
  
"Sakura did you use any cards today? Cause I can feel its aura" Syaoran said  
  
"I.. I.. I didn't why?" she said nervously and looking at the ceiling to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Hey you are not Sakura you are the Mirror card", he said with assurance.  
  
"I." she was suddenly cut of by her prince sensing that she is having difficulty in speaking to that guy "Hey dude I am Luke. Sakura darling who is he?" he said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Syoaran, This is Luke and Luke this is Syaoran, he is my ex-boyfriend" she said sweetly.  
  
"Hun, I want to go home"  
  
"Sure, by Syaoran", she said while walking to the exit  
  
'I am sure that it is the mirror card but who is that guy is that really her boyfriend or what' he thought leaving him with a lot of questions 'I am right going here is a bad idea'  
  
"Thank you Luke for saving me. I don't know how to reply to him. He already know who I am. I got to tell Sakura about this" she said thinking how can she tell Sakura that her ex-boyfriend is back.  
  
"I saw a lady with him I think it is Meilin. I saw her on one of the picture on Sakura's corkboard." He tapped his head with his finger.  
  
"What is she look like?"  
  
"She is a ruby eyed girl with long hair"  
  
"It is her. Come on lets hurry so that we can tell Sakura"  
  
At Sakura's Apartment  
  
"Hey Luke you slow poke run faster" the mirror card insert the key and open the door. They saw Sakura slowly waking up at her small apartment.  
  
She searched for her walking stick and unfolded it. She appoached them. "Hey How's the show is it alright", she said with a smile. "AH Sakura you won't believe this we saw Syaoran and he also noticed that I'm the mirror card. So Luke pretended to be my boyfriend so we can escape from his other questions" she said catching her breath. "What? How come he will be in there and how can we hide that I am blind!?" hopelessly trying to find a solution. "Who is with him?" she asked "Meilin!" the mirror card and Luke said in unison. "We will think of a way to figure this out tomorrow", she said 


End file.
